<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pizza Toast by Lizyoulater12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221398">Pizza Toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12'>Lizyoulater12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Toast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeshima and Shinozaki's teams want to celebrate they're one year anniversary, in the mean time they bake a snack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pizza Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey this is my 5th fanfic, I got inspired by the show cooking with valkyrie the anime and also they have a game, Honkai impact 3, So I hope you like it! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday Afternoon, Shinozaki and Maeshima were waiting on the couch for both of their teams, they were celebrating Shinozaki and Maeshima's one year anniversary, Sasugai said it was special because his brother finally experienced "love and emotion".</p>
<p>Shinozaki rolled his eyes when he said that, Shinozaki and Maeshima were talking about there daily activities and what they've doing so from in high school, Suddenly Maeshima got a call from his phone, it was Sasugai he answered it.</p>
<p>"Hey Kensei we're not gonna make it on time so be patient kay." "Oh well that's to bad we'll wait though". "My, my are you actually looking forward to still when you both said it was unnecessary?". "Well yea, we changed our minds don't let it get to your head". "Mhmm lovebirds". Maeshima blushes. "You know what bye".</p>
<p>He hangs up Jeez, ever since he got with Shinozaki, his best friend had been teasing him but he doesn't mind because he loves his relationship with Shinozaki. "Hey babe they said they'll be late so we're gonna have to wait". "We can eat snacks in the mean time". "Yea-." Maeshima had an idea he used to bake and make snacks with his parents when he was little one of his favorites was pizza toast. "Hey how about we make something?".</p>
<p>Shinozaki turned his attention off of his phone. "Like what?". "Pizza Toast!". "Pizza Toast....?'. "Yea I made it with my parents when I was little and it was really good, I wanna make them with you!".</p>
<p>Shinozaki looked down, he didn't really like when Maeshima brought their childhood up since they weren't very pleasant memories. "Are you sure?". "Yup". He walked over to the couch and pulled Shinozaki's arm which made him jump for a second, and led him to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Ok now time for the Ingredients". Maeshima opens the fridge and takes out bread, bacon, cheddar and mozzarella cheese, red and green peppers, onions and tomato paste he puts they on the table, they both wash their hands with soap.</p>
<p>"Ok Shinozaki, are you ready to learn how to make pizza toast!". he yells energetically while pointing and smiling at his boyfriend. "Yay!". Shinozaki silent yells as he gives a small smile, Maeshima grabs a knife from the shack. "Ok first slice the onions into strips".</p>
<p>Shinozaki slices the onions while tears forming in his eyes. "This burns". "Well yea its onions". Maeshima laughs. "Let me handle it". he takes the knife from his boyfriend and starts slicing the onions. "How can you slice it without crying?'. Shinozaki asks. "I don't really know maybe because of my dad, he didn't cry when he was slicing onions".</p>
<p>"While I slice the onions and shred the cheese, you can cut the bell peppers into circles, and cut the bacon and then pre-heat the oven". "Sure". Shinozaki took the bell peppers into circles, when he was finished he put them to the side of the chopping board and went to go pre-heat the oven, by that time Maeshima was finished slicing the onions, and shredding the cheese ."Ok now we wrap this tray in aluminum foil". He turns his head to the bread.</p>
<p>~~Commercial break brought to you by 02 our Waifu. </p>
<p>"Should we make it for all of them or just for us?". "All of them maybe?". "Ok let's do that. Maeshima takes out the bread which finishes the whole pack, he opens the tomato paste and spreads it on each one with the help of Shinozaki. "Ok now that, that's finished this is my favorite part".</p>
<p>Maeshima smiles brightly. "Toppings!". he takes some of the cheese and sprinkles it on top on the toast and adds some green and red peppers, and the bacon Shinozaki does the same for his toast too and they decorated the the rest of the toast for there teammates. "Heh, Heh". Shinozaki turns his head to see what Maeshima was laughing about.</p>
<p>"My parents always told me to hold back on the cheese but now I can go crazy". Maeshima laughed evilly, Shinozaki laughed it was so funny when Maeshima acts like a child he finds it very cute, after he was done sprinkling a ton of cheese, they put the toasts in the oven.</p>
<p>"Ok we need to bake it for 2-3 minutes". He set the timer while they were waiting they talked about what type of food or plans Sasugai and the rest of there teams though about, they heard the timer stop, Shinozaki took out the toast and started drooling. "It looks so good". "Yup lets set it on the table", they set the toast in the table and took their toast. "Ok we'll eat it together, 1...2...3". They both bite into their toast with the cheese pulling from it.</p>
<p>"I love it its tastes so good". Shinozaki smiles, he kept eating his toast until he heard sniffing, he turned his attention off the toast to look at Maeshima he was crying." Babe are you okay did I do something wrong?". Maeshima shakes his head."No it's just this brings back so many memories, but now am sharing these memories with you so it makes me happy". he smiles, Shinozaki started to cry. "Thank you, I love you". he finished eating the toast and walked over to Maeshima and rests his head on his chest and Maeshima was already done his last and wrapped his arms around Shinozaki's waist. "I love you too".</p>
<p>They lean in for a soft kiss Maeshima hands move too Shinozaki face, while Shinozaki rests hands on his chest, they wanted to stay like that forever until they heard the doorbell ring, Maeshima ran to the door and opened it, their Sasugai and and the rest of their teammates were there. "I'm sorry was I ruining a moment you two lovers were having?". he smirked. "No not at all". Shinozaki responded, their teammates came in and saw the pizza toast on the table. "What's this?". Akimitsu asked.</p>
<p>"Pizza Toast". Maeshima smiled proudly. "No way really". Himuro asks surprised. "You actually made this Shinozaki". Sasugai smirked. "With Kensei". Shinozaki added. "I'm so proud of you guys". He pretends to shed tears, Maeshima and Shinozaki rolled their eyes and laughed. "Eat it before it gets cold". Everyone took a toast and bite into it, it was delicious. "I never knew you could cook Reo. Toranosuke said. "Ok even though that Pizza toast was good, time to get this anniversary party started!". Sasugai yelled, everyone shouted and they spent their night chatting and celebrating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it and check out other stories to! :D.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>